


She kissed me

by Cowboys_Hat



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboys_Hat/pseuds/Cowboys_Hat
Summary: Sadie gains the courage to stand up to John and protect Abigail, in return she receives a kiss.
Relationships: Sadie Adler/Abigail Roberts Marston
Kudos: 20





	She kissed me

Sitting here and doing nothing was nearly impossible. She had to intervene before things got out of hand. She stood up and rushed over standing in front of abigail. 

"If you lay another fucking finger on her marston I'll kick your ass."

Abigail was speechless. The silent woman who had lost her husband not to long ago was now standing up to the father of her son. She had never pegged Sadie Adler to be the protective type but here she was looking John straight in the eye. 

"The hell? You wont do shit Adler."

"You wanna test that you bastard?" 

John freaked out as Sadie got closer with anger in her eyes. 

"Forget it you ain't worth my time." he said and sauntered off probably to get another beer.

Sadie stood there for a moment forgetting that Abigail was behind her until she cleared her throat.

"Thank you Sadie really, I dont quite know what to say…"

"No problem Abigail. Its just...well...forget it"  
Sadie mumbled suddenly feeling nervous in front of the young woman.

Abigail smiled at Sadie's sudden shyness. "I owe you one." she said before kissing Sadie on the cheek and walking away. 

Sadie stood there in shock and touched the spot where Abigails lips once were. A smile spread across her face as she went to brag to Arthur about what just happened and only one thought played out in her mind. 'She kissed me'


End file.
